TC 13: Origins
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: The truth to her past is partially revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 1**

It had been almost two months since Janet had confessed her feelings to Tegan, and Tegan was still holding the ball. Janet told herself it was SG1's busy mission schedule, all the while reminding herself it wasn't like she had someone else waiting in the wings.

Spring was finally starting to bloom and things had fallen back into an almost easy camaraderie between them. At least things were no worse than they'd been beforehand. It was the first weekend since then in which SG1 wasn't off world and both Cassie and Janet were taking advantage of that and the unseasonably warm April weather. Janet had packed a picnic lunch and invited Tegan and Sam to come along to the park with them.

Sam sat beside her on a park bench under the shade of a large willow that was just beginning to bud. Janet looked over at her staring off in the distance watching Tegan and Cassie kick around a soccer ball while Shadow chased them. They were really enjoying themselves, laughing and joking around while Cassie tried out some of her newest defense moves on Tegan.

"Jealous?" Janet asked casually.

"Not at all." Sam put her hands behind her head, intertwining her fingers and leaning back. "I'm too old to keep up with a teenager less than twenty-four hours after kicking some Jaffa butt."

"Oh, is that what it is?" Janet laughed quietly. "And here I thought you enjoyed my company."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know." Janet nodded. "I just figured you'd want to spend time with Cassandra since you haven't really gotten to see her in a while."

"I'll get to spend some time with her after she wears Tegan out, or vise versa. Right now I want to spend time with my friend."

Janet smiled.

An hour later Cassie and Tegan were still going at it strong, "Does she ever slow down?"

"Which one?" Sam leaned forward.

"Tegan, I already know Cassie won't drop til the sun goes down."

"Tegan won't even drop then." Sam looked back out onto the field. "The only time she stops is when you're standing over her with the proverbial whip in hand, or she's been hit by zat fire."

Janet nodded, she could remember a time or two when Tegan had gone down with out being injured or hit by a zat blast. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starved." Sam rubbed her stomach.

Janet stood up and stretched before calling across the field, "Tegan, Cassandra, lunch."

Janet spread out a blanket on the ground while Sam retrieved the cooler and picnic basket from Janet's Land Rover. After she sat them down by the blanket she looked over to see Cassie and Tegan starting to head towards them, with Shadow hanging back a few paces. "What do you need me to do Janet?"

"Nothing." Janet pulled the ham sandwiches out of the cooler and started arranging the other various food items she'd packed.

Sam watched as Tegan stepped closer to Cassie, almost tripping as she threw her arm around the girl's shoulders. She thought the gesture was strange, considering Tegan was usually reserved in showing any kind of physical emotion. It was then Sam noticed it wasn't so much a palling around act. "Uh, Janet?"

Janet looked up to see Tegan leaning heavily on Cassie as their progression ground to a snail's pace. Shadow was sticking close to her other side. "Grab my medical bag out of the back of the car."

Sam took off in a sprint for the car while Janet sprinted toward the middle of the field. She stopped a few feet short when Tegan collapsed into a small ball on the ground. She'd intentionally rolled into a fetal position.

Janet was at her side the second Tegan's moan reached her ears. "What's wrong?"

When the huddle mass didn't answer, Janet looked up at Cassie. "I don't know."

"It's ok." Janet soothed the worried teenager as a breathless Sam approached with her medical bag.

"What's going on?"

Janet shook her head in frustration as she opened her bag.

"Make it stop." Tegan half pleaded and half yelled as the pain in her chest increased beyond what she thought was possible.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong." Janet put her hand on Tegan's back.

"Pain." Tegan curled even more on herself as Sam motioned she was calling the base for a medical transport. "In my – chest."

"Sharp? Dull?"

"Hurts," Tegan gasped. "Hell! Crushing."

"Heart attack?" Cassie asked anxiously.

Janet looked up at her daughter with uncertainty in her eyes, as Tegan rolled away from her.

"Mom!" Cassie panicked as she looked to the spot Tegan should have rolled to. She'd vanished into mid air.

Janet jumped to her feet and wrapped Cassie in protective arms, "Sam?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "The Asgard?"

A few seconds later Sam spoke again, this time into her mobile phone. "Colonel, I was calling for medical transport when Tegan just disappeared."

"What do you mean she just…" Suddenly Jack wasn't standing the snack food isle of his local grocery store anymore. He looked up to see Sam standing there in front of him. "The Aagard."

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." It was Thor who addressed them. "Where is Major Kiser?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jack looked around the ship.

"I do not understand."

"She just disappeared." Sam stepped forward. "We thought maybe you had transported her."

"Loki."

"Loki?" Jack questioned.

"It is as we expected."

"You mind filling us in?" Jack rocked back on his heels.

"In time, we must find Loki and Major Kiser first, before Loki does something rash."

"Rash?"

"I think he means unthinkable sir."

"I got the picture Carter."

"We believe Loki has stolen one of our ships to come here and find Major Kiser." Thor spoke again after they'd been transported to the control room. "I need your help Major Carter to find the ship. It would be cloaked."

Sam stepped up to the controls and began to manipulate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 2**

"I don't understand." Tegan sat in the control room of Thor's ship with Jack and Sam, after Loki had been detained for safe travel back to the Asgard home world.

"Loki was a geneticist with the Asgard council before he was caught performing unauthorized experiments on humans. Among those was an experiment to create a human race which would not be able blend with a Goa'uld symbiote in hopes that this would cause the Goa'uld race to die out." Thor shook his head. "The Asgard council frowned greatly on this, as we do not condone genocide.

"There were fifteen such trial subjects, only five of which made it past gestation. Of those five two girls died before they reached two years of age. One of the boys lived to be six, the other boy made it to puberty before he died."

Tegan didn't want to hear anymore, but it was kind of like watching a car wreck, it was impossible to just look away.

"Loki told us he had lost track of the fifth one, and it was not until we heard of Nirrti's ransom for Major Kiser that we figured she must be the fifth one. We have not had time to look into the matter because of fighting the war with the Replicators, but because of that war Loki was able to escape. Only then was I sent to try and find you, using a tracking device we found in Loki's lab.

"It was the device that caused the pain you experienced before you were transported onto Loki's ship. I have removed the device."

"So, let me get this straight, Kiser's an alien?" Jack wasn't one to mince words and since Tegan wasn't asking he figured he would.

"No, she is in fact human. Loki only altered the genes post conception."

"Is there anyway to get the names and locations of where the others were?" Tegan asked suddenly curious.

"I am afraid not."

"But…" Tegan found herself suddenly sitting outside on the grass with Jack and Sam beside her. Shadow ran up and started licking her face.

"What happened?" Janet watched as Tegan stood up.

"The Asgard." Tegan offered as if that would explain everything.

"That Thor really knows how to end a conversation." Jack glanced around. "Think I could get a ride home?"

"Guess that explains your eyes?" Sam shrugged.

"And why I'm Nirrti's number one target." Tegan shuddered.

"Is someone going to fill me in?"

"Tomorrow, we'll need to debrief General Hammond." Jack glanced at Cassie.

"Well," Tegan looked at the food scattered on the ground. It really wasn't in the best shape to eat anymore. "Since lunch is ruined, how about we go get ice cream, my treat?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Janet eyed her.

"Yeah, the Asgard took care of it."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Tegan appeared in the doorway to Janet's office.<p>

"Hey." Janet echoed the greeting.

"Sam wants to take Cassie to Fernando's for pizza tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted go somewhere and grab a bite after work."

Janet looked down at her work schedule and made a face, "I'm on call."

"We'll stay close to base, unless you don't want to, but it's just dinner."

"Just dinner?"

"Yup." Tegan's eyes twinkled.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Casual?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>"Hot date?" Jack asked as Tegan stepped onto the elevator with him dressed in a pair of brown loafers, denim jeans, and an avocado green button down over a white tank top.<p>

"Dinner," She replied pulling her fingers back through her hair.

"Don't stay out too late. It's the middle of the week and both you and Doc have to work tomorrow."

"Who say's I'm going out with Doc?"

"Just a hunch." Jack smiled as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Janet asked as they waited for their food to arrive.<p>

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She would have left it there, but she could tell Janet wanted her to go on. She had to start trusting someone sometime. "For a brief moment I was actually hoping I wasn't the product of some awful act. That if I had been created in a lab somewhere I'd at least have someone to hate for my mom dying. Some to blame for my childhood turning out the way it did. And at least I would know who I was, where I came from."

"I don't want you to think I'm making light of the situation." Janet reached across the table and covered Tegan's hand with hers. "But you define who you are, not who your parents were or how you were conceived. You make your own choices, and become your own person."

"Would you feel the same way if I'd come back and said I'd been made in an Asgard lab?" She lowered her voice so they couldn't be overheard.

"It wouldn't bother me if I found out you had three eyes and tentacles coming out your behind." Janet pulled her hand back as the waiter approached.

Tegan walked up the porch steps with Janet. She put her hand on Janet's forearm stopping her from searching in her purse for her keys. "Thank you."

"For?" Janet turned to look up at her and felt soft lips brush against hers.

"Going out with me tonight." She spoke with her lips almost touching Janet's.

"I thought it was just dinner?" Janet leaned in tentatively touching her lips against Tegan's.

"It was." Tegan spoke before sucking Janet's lower lip into her mouth.

"Cassie and Sam are inside." Janet's breath caught in her throat when Tegan pulled away.

"I know, and we've got to work tomorrow." Tegan straightened up and grinned.

"I thought you weren't relationship material?" Janet lightly teased.

"I'm not. It was just dinner and a kiss."

"One kiss?"

"That was the third." Tegan's grin grew.

Janet reached up and slid her hand behind Tegan's neck pulling her back to her, and hungrily devouring her lips. She pulled back abruptly when the front door opened.

"You two should really get a room." Cassie grinned.

"I tried to stop her." Sam blushed.

"Cassandra," Janet's tone warned but she was at a loss for words.

"Oh come on, you don't think I know that you cried yourself to sleep every night we thought she was dead? And you." She looked at Tegan and shook her head. "It's about time."

Janet and Tegan just looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 3**

"I'm just saying…"

"Kiser?" Jack turned to her when she stopped mid sentence.

She looked around, holding her P-90 with her finger over the trigger as she slowly turned in a circle. "She's here."

"Who?" Daniel readied his own weapon.

"Nirrti."

"I do not sense her presence." Teal'c lifted one brow.

"Sam?"

Sam stood there for a second and looked questioningly at Tegan before shaking her head no. "But it's not the first time Tegan's felt her presence before we have."

"Alright, everyone keep your eyes and ears peeled." Jack pointed back in the direction of the gate.

Three hours later they were nearing the gate. "How's that feeling Kiser?"

"I don't know, sir. I'd like to say it's gone, but I could just be getting used to it."

When they reached the DHD Jack turned to Tegan and lifted his palms in an open shrug.

"I've been thinking sir."

"What's that Kiser?"

"We could radio ahead and have someone bring Shadow into the gate room and seal it off until we know it's just us."

He glanced at Sam who nodded. "Alright Carter, dial us home."

Tegan stepped through the gate to find security reinforcements and Shadow standing at the foot of the ramp, she was followed by the rest of her team.

"How are you feeling now?" Jack leaned into her ear as the gate shut down.

"Perfectly normal sir, as soon as I stepped through the gate the feeling went away."

"Colonel?" General Hammond asked from his post in the control room.

"False alarm sir."

"Maybe it had something to do with the naquada deposits we found?" Sam reasoned. "Maybe a sign there's something deeper in the ground. I think it's worth sending another team through to investigate."

"We'll talk about it when we debrief." Colonel O'Neill pointed to the door.

Another SG team was sent back through the following week to try and determine if there were adequate levels of naquada to whether they should try and mine or not. Wednesday afternoon Sam walked into Tegan's lab while Shadow was on his afternoon run. Tegan lifted her head before Sam spoke a wrinkle creasing her forehead.

"You ok?"

Tegan eyed her for a minute, but as quickly as the feeling came, it left. "Yeah, what ever happened with the Naquada mining on PX-4598?"

"SG6 is still looking into it. I came down to pass on a dinner invitation at Janet's, the three of us and Cassie."

"I've actually got some things I need to take care of after work tonight. Errands and running around. I was going to ask if she minded taking Shadow home and keeping him for the evening."

"He can stay with me if Janet doesn't want him. I'll let her know it'll just be me."

"Thanks." Tegan buried her head back in her work as Sam left.

* * *

><p>Tegan stepped onto the elevator that evening and felt the presence again. She looked at the airman who'd gotten on just before her.<p>

"Are you ok Major Kiser?"

"Fine." She moved back eyeing his neck for any signs he was Goa'uld. She was really beginning to think she was losing it as she continued to her car.

"Tegan," Janet called over to her after she'd opened her door.

"Yeah?" Tegan glanced around for Shadow.

"Sam's dropping him off when she comes for dinner."

"Oh." She glanced at her arm swearing someone had just brushed by her.

"I was hoping I could get you to help me out in the infirmary tomorrow morning, Paige has a dental appointment."

"Not a problem, I'll stop by when I get in." Tegan waved goodbye before climbing into her Porsche.

She was home by seven-thirty and the feeling she'd had earlier no longer seemed to bother her, although she wasn't sure it was gone. She slipped into a pair of thin lime green cotton pajama bottoms and as she reached for a white t shirt she swore she felt someone run their hand along her spine. She quickly pulled the cotton shirt over her head and turned around, there was no one there. Just her, but she could swear she'd felt the metal tip or a ribbon device run down her spine.

She felt stupid but spoke into the dark emptiness all the same, "Nirrti if you're here show yourself."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Tegan heard the voice as she went flying backwards out of the room, her back hitting the far wall in the hall. She wasn't able to move before Nirrti trained the ribbon device on her. The pain was intense as she slowly crawled toward the living room groping for anything along the way to use as a weapon. She cursed her OCD for neatness, even though not too many people have a baseball bat hanging around in their hallways.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll stop." Nirrti taunted from behind her invisibility cloak.

"I don't know." She continued her blind quest as Nirrti started sending images through the ribbon device, images of Cassie being tortured mercilessly.

"I know where she is, and I will make sure she doesn't live this time."

Tegan reached up and grabbed a lamp from the end table and swung it connecting with Nirrti's arm, knocking her off balance. The ribbon device faltered for a second before Tegan found her body once again flying through the air. This time she landed on top of her coffee table which splintered beneath the strain. It was as if Nirrti had picked her up and slammed her back down like a weightless rag doll.

Nirrti watched as Tegan tried to move. "You are stronger than I often give you credit for. By far one of the strongest Tau'ri I have had the pleasure to torture."

"Arrrgh!" Ignoring the pain Tegan catapulted herself up and forward trying to tackle the invisible woman instead she ended up in a heap in the corner allowing Nirrti to reactivate the device.

"All you have to do is tell me what I want to know."

After several minutes and when she didn't think she could take the pain anymore, Tegan spoke. "You're going to kill me and then you'll never know my secret."

Nirrti stopped the torture for only a second and then resumed. Tegan wasn't sure how long it was before she stopped again. She lay on the floor as Nirrti uncloaked herself, she couldn't have moved that very second if her life depended on it. Unable to even lift her head to see what Nirrti was doing, she felt a sharp pain in her left side and heard a popping sound. She struggled against the darkness as she heard the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 4**

Her vision blurred by the onslaught to her senses, Tegan managed to pull herself to the end table and find the phone. She pressed redial blindly, hoping her last call was to someone from base and not Dominos.

"Hey!" Cassie's energetic voice came over the phone. She'd checked caller id before picking up.

"Ja…" Tegan struggled to find her voice. She was shaken up more than she thought possible. "Jan… Janet?"

"Tegan what's wrong?" Cassie's concern was almost palpable even over the phone.

"Nirrti." Tegan struggled to keep her thoughts focused, afraid she would lose consciousness if she didn't. The pain was still so intense her stomach revolted.

"Sam!" Cassie called out as she bounded down the stairs with the cordless pressed to her ear. "Mom!"

"Someone… needs…" Tegan closed her eyes against the fear. She didn't know where Nirrti was. "To stay… with you."

"What's going on?" Both Janet and Sam met Cassie in the hallway.

"It's Tegan, she doesn't sound right. Something about Nirrti." Cassie handed the phone over to Sam, while Janet went for her mobile phone.

"Tegan it's Sam, are you at home?"

"Yes."

"Janet's calling the base and I'm going to give Colonel O'Neill a call." Sam watched as Janet spoke to security on base. "Then we'll be over."

"No… Nirrti… don't know… where… Stay with… Cass."

"We'll make sure she's safe. What happened?"

"I…" Lightening branched out through Tegan's head and she audibly gasped over the phone.

"Tegan?" Sam waited a few seconds for a response. "Major Kiser?"

"Yeah?" Came the weak reply.

"I'm giving you back to Cassie, Janet and I are on our way." Sam handed the phone back. "Keep her talking."

Cassie nodded as her mom and Sam disappeared out the front door.

Tegan was sitting on the edge of the couch when Sam and Janet came rushing in the front door. Her coffee table was left as nothing more than a pile of toothpicks from the altercation. "They're here Cassie. Thanks."

"You're sounding better." Sam went to turn on the light immediately realizing there was no power.

Tegan's eyes had adjusted and she saw Janet take a step toward her. "Don't. I… uh… I don't know what she did to me. I could be compromised."

"I need to check you over." Janet insisted.

"You can check me over once security transports me."

Janet continued to move forward.

"Don't." Tegan pleaded. "I could never forgive myself if…"

"They're here." Sam pointed to the truck that was pulling up in front of the house.

"Good." Tegan jumped up placing her right hand protectively over her left iliac crest and made her way to the door artfully avoiding Janet.

"Ma'am, where is Nirrti now?" One of the Airmen asked.

"Hell if I know." Tegan shrugged.

"Ma'am?"

"She could be standing right beside you for all I know." Tegan glanced back at Sam. "She was cloaked even while she attacked me."

Janet managed to procure a flashlight from one of the SO's. She shone it in Tegan's face. "You've got a burn on your forehead."

"It's nothing." Tegan shielded her eyes from the light with her left hand and turned back to face the security officers. "You'll need to cuff me."

"Ma'am, I doubt you're a threat."

"I've been compromised Airman, you shouldn't take any chances."

"She's right." It was Jack's voice.

"Colonel, I thought you were going to keep an eye on Cassie." Sam had called him on the way.

"Teal'c's got it under control." Jack watched as the security officer cuffed Tegan and moved her to the van for transport. "What happened Major?"

Tegan stopped and turned to face him. "She was cloaked sir."

He shone his own light in her face. "Ribbon device?"

Tegan started to nod but a new wave of pain interrupted her. Her face contorted and a steady stream of blood began to flow from her left nostril.

Janet stepped up, her right hand reaching out before the pain receded enough for Tegan to realize what was happening. She jerked away, sending a spatter of blood onto the sidewalk. "No!"

"Major, you're bleeding." It was Janet's doctor voice.

"You're not wearing gloves." Tegan protested, and then turned back toward the van. "Let's go."

"I'm riding along." Janet called out.

"Fine," Tegan huffed. "But you're not touching me until we get to the infirmary."

"Somebody's got to stop the bleeding." Janet motioned to Tegan's cuffed hands.

"I've got it." Tegan climbed into the back of the van and sat with her knee pressing into the side of her nose. She ignored Janet's questions as they headed back to Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

><p>"I'll need a head CT, and at least two security officers with me until we know what's going on."<p>

General Hammond watched Tegan walk into the infirmary rattling off orders. He was surprised she was walking from the amount of blood on her pajama bottoms.

"You're in my infirmary now, I call the shots." Janet pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"She's right about security." General Hammond voiced his presence, taking in the entourage of his personnel in their civvies. "Major, how are you?"  
>"Aside from possibly being compromised, I'm fine sir."<p>

"And your leg?" He pointed to the still wet area of blood over her knee.

Tegan glanced down as another shock of pain shot through her head. Several large drops of blood hit the floor before she could answer.

"Let's get you on a gurney." Janet led her over to an empty bed and motioned for her to sit. She held a stack of gauze four by fours to Tegan's nose. "Can we get rid of these handcuffs?"

"I don't think that's wise." Tegan's voice sounded stuffy.

"I'll take my chances." Janet directed toward one of the airmen. "I don't know why you're so afraid of hurting me."

"Because every single Goa'uld who knows about earth is hell bent on destroying Stargate command. And Nirrti's just a little more twisted than… Ugh!" Tegan reached up with a free hand and pressed it just above her left eye. The second she made contact with the burn she pulled back in even more pain. "Bad move."

Janet pulled the gauze away surprised to find the bleeding had already subsided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 5**

"Let me take a look." Janet examined the burn pattern on Tegan's forehead. It was unlike anything they'd encountered with the ribbon devices in the past. The burn itself was almost perfectly circular. She looked down noticing for the first time the blood stain on the left hip of Tegan's pants.

Seeing her gaze fall Tegan leaned back and pulled the elastic waist band down until she could see the three puncture marks. "I don't know what she did."

"I'd guess a biopsy of some sort." Janet observed as Jack entered the infirmary. "Is your head still hurting?"

"No." Tegan sat back up and shook her head. "It's intermittent, sharp hot pains shooting through my head. Almost like lightening. It's never in quite the same spot twice."

That answered Janet's unasked question about the type of pain. "I want to get a PET of your head and standard labs and we'll go from there."

Tegan nodded and turned to Jack. "She's here."

"Nirrti?"

"Yes."

"Where?" He readied the zat he'd picked up in the armory on his way in.

"I don't…" Tegan grabbed her head as another wave of pain shot through it. It was the worst so far, and blood started dripping like a leaky faucet from her nose again.

"What's going on?" Paige walked into the infirmary. "Sam called and said Tegan was attacked at home by a Goa'uld."

"It stopped." Tegan pushed Janet's hand away and looked around. She pushed herself off the bed and ran out the door. When she arrived in the control room Nirrti had already dialed out. She quickly closed the iris hoping she wasn't too late. A second later Nirrti appeared in front of the closed iris.

"Let me go!"

"Not so strong now are you?"

"I spared your life." Nirrti pointed out.

"Give me the samples you took and I'll let you go."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Tegan didn't waste any time. "But as soon as security gets here the offer is off the table."  
>"Fine." Nirrti pulled the device she'd used to gather the specimens and rolled it down the gate.<p>

"Kiser, what are you doing?" Jack ran into the control room.

Tegan opened the iris just before the pain in her head became unbearable and she curled into a ball on the floor. Jack watched as Nirrti looked back at him with her patented smug look and stepped through the shimmering pool of light, the wormhole closing down after her exit.

"Why'd you let her go?" He knelt beside her as he glanced up at Sam who'd come in right behind him. "Call for a medical team."

A minute later Tegan rolled onto her back and looked over at Sergeant Wilkes. Sam shook her head no. Nirrti had killed him and then used his palm to access the dialing computer.

"I made a deal with her." She sat up slowly as Janet rushed to her side. "There should be a device at the end of the ramp with the samples she took from me."

"And you told her if she gave them to you you'd let he go?" General Hammond tried to clarify.

"We could have had her."

"She still had the ribbon device and the ability to cloak herself." Tegan held up two fingers mirroring Janet's gesture, as she tried to check her over. "How many of our men could she have killed before we could have taken her down? I personally would rather know she's not somewhere in the compound or worse yet on earth."

"It was an appropriate call, all things considered." General Hammond nodded his approval.

Janet pulled out her pen light and shone in it Tegan's eyes again. "Damn it woman!"

"Sorry." Janet mumbled as Tegan covered her eyes with both hands.

"No," Tegan sighed. "I'm sorry. I've had a rough…"

"What?"

"What time is it?" Tegan looked up.

"Twenty-two-ten." General Hammond checked his watch.

"What time did I call you?"

"Around nine." Janet shrugged. "I really need to get that PET scan, and check you over."

"Yeah, ok."

"What did you find doctor?" General Hammond stood at the foot of the bed where Tegan was laying on her side trying to stay awake after the healthy dose of morphine Janet had somehow talked her into.

"Her PET scan looks normal sir. And her lab work appears normal."

"Appears?" Tegan yawned. "Either it is or it isn't."

"I'm going to keep her over night for observation."

"How did she get here?"

"We'll try and figure that out in the morning Kiser." Jack put his hand on her lower leg. "You need to get some sleep first."

"Do you want me to stay with Cassie?" Sam knew Janet wanted to stay where she'd be close to Tegan.

"You don't have to stay here. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"I think we gave you just a little too much Morphine." Janet nodded to Sam.

"Or not enough," Paige spoke up. "If she's still taking I think she needs more."

"You'd better be glad my head is currently too heavy to stand." Tegan's threat was as empty as an upside down glass.

Janet looked at Paige, "Well, now we know how to get her to not argue over being admitted."

"I heard that."

Once the infirmary had cleared out it was after midnight, and Janet pulled a chair up bedside Tegan's bed. "You're not going to stay there all night."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No." Tegan opened her eyes glad Janet had turned off all the non-essential lighting for the night.

"Are you in pain?"

Tegan closed her eyes again as Janet took her hand in hers. "You can't do that."

"Why?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "People will see."

"There's one medic working tonight, and I sent him to inventory our overflow supplies."

"Ah, good call."

"Besides, I've held your hand before. Come to think of it so has Sam."

"Don't be jealous Janet." She mumbled.

"And Jack." Janet watched her roll onto her side.

"Mmm." Her forehead creased in distress.

"You are in pain." Janet's voice was tender.

"No, my hip's just a little sore."

"Let me give you another dose of Morphine."

Tegan thought for a minute. "Only if you promise to go get what's his name, so you can go to your quarters and get some sleep."

"I promise."

"That you'll get some sleep."

"Fine," Janet huffed softly. "I promise I'll go to my quarters and try and get some sleep. Man you drive a hard bargain."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 6**

"So have we figured out how Nirrti got on base?" General Hammond started their meeting the next morning after Janet had released Tegan.

"We believe she came back through with SG6," Sam answered.

"How did she get from base to Kiser's house?" Jack looked around the table.

"I think I can answer that one." Tegan mentally kicked herself. "I had stuff I needed to do before I went home, so I asked Janet to keep Shadow and Sam took him home with her. When I went to leave I thought I felt a presence in the elevator, but pretty much shrugged it off. Then when I was about to get in my car Janet caught up with me, my door was open and I turned long enough for her to ask me to cover for Dr. Monroe for a bit this morning. I'm assuming that's when Nirrti got in my car."

"How'd she get in your house?" Daniel dropped the pen he was playing with.

"I assume it was when I was carrying in groceries. When I was changing I thought I felt someone touch my back, that's when I told her to show herself and she attacked."

"Wow," Jack breathed. "That little device could really come in handy."

Janet shot him a drop dead look.

"What I was just saying…" He looked at Tegan and pointed to her upper lip. "Kiser."

Tegan covered her nose with her hand and reached for a tissue with the other. "It's nothing."

"Doctor?" General Hammond looked at the brunette.

Janet shrugged, "I can't find any reason for it, except from the trauma of the extended use of the ribbon device."

"Oh," Tegan pulled the tissue back seeing it was only a few drops. "We did find out what she was after, she took bone, bone marrow, and tissue biopsies with that device."

"Good thing you got it back then." Jack gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes sir."

"Are we certain she hasn't been compromised doctor?"

"As certain as I can be General, I do however think she needs to take the rest of the day off."

"I got as much sleep as everyone else sitting here." Tegan argued.

"Yes, but we weren't attacked by a Goa'uld." Jack saved Janet the trouble.

"Major…" General Hammond started in his fatherly tone.

"Fine," She sighed not caring that she'd just interrupted him.

"I'm not sure you should be driving." Janet stopped her in the hall before she could get away.

"I can give you a ride," Sam offered. "I need to make a run off base anyway."

"Well that's probably a good thing, since I don't have a car here."

"I want you to stay at my place." Janet's tone was placating, "At least for tonight."

"I'm not trying to butt in here," Jack had been behind them the entire time, "but I'm not sure the security team has finished sweeping your house."

"I wasn't going to argue."

When Janet came home she walked into the living room to find Tegan on her side asleep on the couch. Shadow was curled up behind her legs and lifted his head briefly before laying it back on her knee. Janet couldn't help but think how cute Tegan looked when she was sleeping like that, how peaceful. Of course she'd probably never tell her for fear she'd kill her.

She continued to the kitchen to put away the few groceries she'd picked up on the way home when she found Tegan had already been in the kitchen working on dinner. She put away everything as quietly as she could before she returned to the living room.

She sat on the edge of her coffee table watching Tegan for a few more minutes before she gently brushed her hair away from her face, being careful to avoid the still reddened circle on her forehead. She then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Tegan's temple.

Tegan stirred as she pulled back. "What time is it?"  
>"Two o'clock." Janet glanced at her watch.<p>

"You're home early." Tegan glanced down at Shadow. "Down, you know better."

Janet smiled. She really didn't care if he was on the couch. "Things were slow in the infirmary and both Paige and Julie kicked me out."  
>"Ouch!" Tegan sucked in her breath when she went to sit up after Shadow moved.<p>

"Tegan?"

"It's nothing." She scooted carefully to the end of the couch and pulled the elastic to her gym shorts and underwear down at an angle to reveal a large black and purple bruise that was six inches at its smallest diameter. "I think somebody should've held pressure over that after Nirrti took those biopsies. I guess Nirrti was too busy trying to get away."

"How did she get back to base anyway?"

"I'm thinking she hitched a ride with Jack." Tegan carefully pulled her pants back into place.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Sam and I stopped and picked up a late breakfast bagel on the way here."

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Janet was dieing to know if what she'd seen in the refrigerator was what she thought it was.

"I made calzones, we just need to throw them in the oven when we're ready to eat. I figured Cassie couldn't complain about eating that for dinner." She hoped if she kept talking Janet would forget to lecture her. "And I thought we could make a salad to go with it, I saw you had lettuce and stuff."

"Uh huh." Janet frowned. "Why did you leave work early today?"

"Because you made me."

"Because you needed to rest."

"I was resting when you came in and woke me up." She had a point and they both knew it.

After dinner Tegan sat on the opposite end of the couch of Cassie who was playing a video game. She was trying to read Janet's most recent medical journal, but it was a losing battle. She finally gave up and closed the magazine on her lap before resting her head back with her eyes closed.

"Cassandra, it's time for be." Janet looked over her at her daughter.

"I only got half an hour in today." She turned the game off.

"You can add it to your weekend time."

"Is Tegan staying the weekend?"

"No." She didn't open her eyes.

"I don't know." Janet watched Tegan cautiously.

"I'm going home tomorrow after work."

"I think you should stay the weekend." Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Shadow."

"If you're taking him to bed, you need to let him out first," Janet reminded. "I don't want him waking me in the middle of the night to take him out."

Once Cassie had taken Shadow out and they'd gone to bed, Janet moved to the couch and took Tegan's wrist between her thumb and forefinger.

"It's still beating."

"I thought you said when I touch you, your heart raced and stood still all at the same time?"

"It does, you don't feel it?" Tegan cracked her eyes to look at Janet who wore a serious expression. "I'm fine."

"If you're telling me before I even ask, then you're not."

"My head just doesn't feel right."

"See that's why I told you to come here and rest."

"I felt fine when I fixed dinner."

Janet shook her head. "Scale of one to ten?"

"A three, and no I don't need anything."

Janet reached up and combed her fingers through Tegan's hair with her long slender fingers.

After several minutes Tegan moaned lightly, "You're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that."

"That's ok." Janet continued her ministrations.

"No," Tegan mumbled. "I should…"

Janet watched her brow wrinkle, and pulled her hand away.

Tegan opened her eyes. "I should take some ibuprofen and head to bed."

"You told me the pain isn't that bad."

"It's not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 7**

Janet was awoken by a cold wet nose pushing on her hand followed by a cross between a yawn and a whine. She sighed, "I thought Cassie took you out before you went to bed."

He pushed on her hand again before moving to the doorway and waiting for her to get up.

She looked at the red digital readout on her clock, it was only one in the morning. "Fine let's go."

She followed him down stairs and into the living room where he stopped by the couch.

"Tegan?" Janet reached for the lamp.

"Please don't turn the light on."

"Your head?"

"Yeah."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know."

"Bad enough to wake you up." It was more of a declaration than a question.

"It comes and goes."

"What's it feel like?"

"Same as last night, just not as severe." She laid her head on the back of the couch. "I just came down and took some more ibuprofen."

"Did you send him to come get me?" Janet referred to Shadow.

"No, I assumed he was still sleeping with Cassie."

Janet moved around Tegan and sat on the other end of the couch, turning so she was facing her. Her eyes had adjusted to the illumination of the streetlamp. "Do you need…"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish," Janet sighed quietly.

"I don't need anything else for pain."

"Good because I don't have anything stronger than what you've already taken, so we'd have to go in to get something."

Tegan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Janet changed the subject. "How's the hip?"

Tegan shrugged, "it's a hip."

"Smartass."

Tegan lifted her head and picked up the pillow lying on the cushion between them. She hugged it against her stomach and stared off in the darkness.

Janet watched time pass on the stereo readout and after twenty minutes of silence she spoke again. "Any better?"

"Yeah." Tegan whispered.

Janet reached over and plucked the pillow from between Tegan's arms and placed it in her lap before patting it.

Tegan looked at the pillow cradled by the leg Janet had on the couch, her other leg hug over the edge. She moved over and laid her head down folding her legs up on the sofa.

Janet gently ran her fingers through Tegan's hair hoping it would help. If nothing else it seemed to at least calm her. It was something Janet could remember her mother dong when she would lay her head in her lap as a child. An hour later she stopped and listened to Tegan's breathing which had slowed, but Janet thought she was still awake. "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just checking to see if you were still with me."

Tegan moved her arm to push herself up, but felt Janet's hand settle on her shoulder acting as a counter force.

"Don't move."

"You shouldn't let me keep you up."

"I'm not, I'm perfectly fine here." She felt Tegan relax.

At four-thirty Tegan pushed herself up and off the couch.

"You okay?"

"Just going to the bathroom." She moved quickly through the darkened house, managing to catch the first few drops of blood in her hand before she made it into the bathroom where she took a handful of toilet paper and held it to her nose. She reached up with her other hand and turned on the light, squinting against its abrasiveness.

Five minutes later her nose had stopped bleeding and she cleaned up any traces of it before flushing the evidence down the commode and washing her hands. She shut off the light and made her way back into the living room.

"I think you should call in today." Janet didn't wait for her to sit before speaking.

"Why?" Tegan found the corner of the couch and settled back on the end.

"Because you're sick."

"Major Kiser doesn't get sick."

"Ok." Janet thought for a second. "Technically you're injured."

"Minor injury."

"You haven't slept all night."

"I slept from ten 'til a little after twelve." She stated as a matter of fact.

"A whole two hours."

"How long did you sleep?"

"Two and a half."

"And you're going to work?"

Janet thought about playing the CMO card. She had every right to, but she also knew that'd probably just irritate Tegan. "I'll make a deal with you. You call in and I'll do the same."

"Calling in on a Friday is like playing hooky." Tegan argued although she knew most military personnel who worked office jobs left at noon every Friday.

"Besides it'll look fishy if we both call in."

"Considering you were attacked by Nirrti the night before last, I'll call in for both of us. Paige can handle the infirmary."

"Fine."

Janet reached up and touched her cheek. "I think I need to go in and get you something for pain."

"No, it's better." She took Janet's hand in hers and moved it to her lap. "Honest."

In that moment, she knew Tegan was being one hundred percent truthful.

"I think I'm gong to try and go back to sleep." She let go of Janet's hand. "At least for a couple hours before I need to call Colonel O'Neill."

"I can call him for you."

"I know, but I'm a big girl."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Origins 8**

Tegan slept until six when she called Jack.

"O'Neill."

"Sir, it's Major Kiser."

"Kiser, what's up?" He checked his watch.

"I wanted to let you know I'm not coming in today."

"You're not dead are you?"

"Sir?"

"I've never known you to call in, so I'm just making sure you're not dead."

"No sir, I was just up most of the night."

"Head or hip?"

"Mainly my head, but it's not as bad as it was." She stared up at the ceiling from the flat of her back in the guest room bed.

"Are you still at Doc's?"

"Yeah."

"Let her take care of you, and take it easy this weekend. I'll see you Monday."

"Thank you sir."

After Cassie left Tegan fell asleep on the couch, and once Janet had showered and dressed she dozed in the recliner. Around eleven Janet spoke when she saw Tegan stirring. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Tegan propped herself up on her elbow.

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

"It's been fifteen hours since you last ate."

Tegan rolled her eyes. "I'm not hungry right now. Maybe after I get a shower?"

"Fine." Janet watched her stand up and stretch before she sauntered out of the room. Ten minutes later she walked up stairs and heard the shower running.

Tegan stood with her eyes closed and her back to the hot spray of water trying to erase the implanted visions of Nirrti torturing Cassie from her mind. She wondered if it had been just another one of Nirrti's mind games, simply an attempt to get information. She opened her eyes and turned around noticing a pink ribbon flowing with the water from her feet to the drain where it swirled briefly before going down the drain. She reached up and touched her fingers under her nose, feeling the slick wetness there.

She started to turn, to look for her rag but lost her balance and fell into the side wall of the shower, which was better than falling out of the tub and taking the shower curtain down with her. A few seconds later she heard Janet pound on the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she looked around, "I dropped the shampoo."

"Didn't really sound like shampoo." Janet was still standing in front the bathroom door when Tegan emerged in a pain of purple Umbro shorts and a gray t-shirt.

Tegan shrugged offering no other explanation.

"How's your hip?"

"Looks worse than it feels." She'd managed not to hit it when she fell in the shower. "And before you ask, my head's fine."

"Lunch?" Janet followed her down the hall.

Tegan shook her head no as she dropped her dirty clothes off in the guest room.

"I was thinking about baked potatoes with chili and cheese or what ever you want on them for dinner." Janet led the way downstairs.

"Sounds fine." She mumbled.

Tegan settled in the living room while Janet disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back out fifteen minutes later Tegan's eyes were closed. "Hey."

"Hmmm?" Tegan lifted her eyebrows.

"I fixed you something to eat."

Tegan opened her eyes ready to remind Janet she wasn't hungry, until she spotted the small dessert saucer with crackers, cheese and grapes on it. She smiled apologetically and took the plate. "Thanks."

"Is water ok?"

"It's great." Tegan nodded and pulled the water out of Janet's shorts' pocket.

She ate all but one of the crackers and two of the four pieces of cheese, which she fed to Shadow. "Think I can go home tomorrow?"  
>"How about we see how tonight goes first?" Janet tried not to sound disappointed. She liked having Tegan there, even if she was hard headed and keeping whatever really happened in the shower to herself. Which was another reason she was hesitant to answer yes. "Cassie wants you to stay."<p>

"Cassie also thinks she's Yenta the matchmaker. She was the one who talked Sam into taking her our for pizza, and told her to make sure I knew you had the evening free."

"So you took me out on a pity date?" Janet gave her a half smile.

"No, I wanted to ask you out sooner, there just wasn't a good time." She grinned. "Besides, that was no pity kiss."

"Are you sure about that?" Janet moved from the chair to the opposite end of the couch.

"Positive." Tegan crawled over the middle cushion and leaned over Janet.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She didn't give Janet a chance to respond one way or another before she covered her lips with hers mouth. She felt Janet's lips part slightly inviting her in. She traced them with her tongue before pulling away, and settling back on the couch.

"What?" Janet wondered if she'd done something wrong.

"Five." Tegan held her fingers in the air.

"Five?"

"Kisses."

"Why are you counting?"

"Because I can." She replied embarrassed of her real answer.

Janet picked up Tegan's right hand in hers and traced the veins on the back of it with her thumb before lifting it to her lips and placing a light kiss on each of her finger tips. "You can tell me."

"How many people have you kissed?"

Janet's eyebrow twitched. "I don't know."

"I've kissed…" She thought for a second. "Four if you don't count Teal'c."

"Five if you count Teal'c?"

"No." Tegan tried to read Janet's expression. "If you count Teal'c then you have to count Paige."

"Paige?" The browns in her eyes darkened.

"Hey, you don't have anything to worry about. It was a kiss just like Teal'c."

"Did you pass out after she kissed you?"

"Not exactly, I was lying down."

Janet looked away as Tegan released her hand from her lose grasp.

"Hey." Tegan reached over and cupped Janet's chin with her fingers, her thumb resting on it she urged her to look at her. When she could look into her eyes again she continued. "You don't have anything to be jealous of. No one makes me feel the way you do."

"No one?"

"No one." She shook her head to back up her statement.

"Who else have you kissed?"

"Sam, and Daniel but they really don't count, I was drugged."

"Ok, when you were under the influence of anything alien."

"You," Tegan smiled and continued to hold Janet's chin. "And Greg. But, I've never…"

Tegan leaned in her hand guiding Janet's lips to hers. She sucked on Janet's lower lip until a silent moan escaped her lips. As her lips parted Tegan covered her mouth with hers and inhaled the moan before sliding her tongue into her mouth and exploring every crevice. She finally pulled away when her brain screamed for oxygen.

"I've never kissed anyone like that." She fell back into the cushion behind her letting her hand fall away from Janet's face.

"If my husband had kissed me like that, I might never have left him." Janet joked. "Six?"

"I don't have to count anymore. I've already kissed you more than anyone else."


End file.
